


旗木卡卡西的尸检报告

by InderStrafkolonie



Series: 半步成诗草稿流 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie
Summary: 没写完且估计不写了
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Series: 半步成诗草稿流 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	旗木卡卡西的尸检报告

猿飞未来收到一封挂号信，寄件人那一栏用娟秀的字迹写着旗木卡卡西。旗木卡卡西是木叶村的六代目火影，他于x年x月x日在木叶村外自己的小屋里盍然长逝，终身未娶，膝下没有一儿半女，仅有的财产是他死前居住的房屋，位于木叶村的边境，据卡卡西死前的遗嘱，这份房产将在他死后捐赠给木叶，由木叶管理层自由安置使用。  
猿飞未来拆开手中的信封，里面一共有两叠纸，其中一份是A4纸印刷的旗木卡卡西的尸检报告，另一份是和纸，透过纸背可以隐约摸到凸起的笔痕，和纸的纸张比起尸检报告来要薄得多，但几张垒在一起，摸起来就也几乎和尸检报告一样厚了。  
猿飞未来是在两天前得知旗木卡卡西的死讯的，不知道为什么，她对此事并不意外。在差不多六个月前，她曾只身一人探访了这位退休独居的六代目，卡卡西当时精神矍铄地招待了她。尽管已经年过花甲，旗木卡卡西的脸上依旧没有太多的变化，依旧是那张温和清秀的脸，只有眼尾的皱纹较年轻的时候多了一些细小的分岔——说是年轻的时候，但其实那时旗木卡卡西也并不多年轻了，猿飞未来出生的时候，卡卡西就已经过了而立之年，因此猿飞未来所谓的“年轻”，指的其实是她15岁那年担任旗木卡卡西与迈特凯护卫的时候，那是她第一次长时间地与这位火影大人接触，当时的卡卡西已经到了四十代后半段，是个不折不扣的中年男人了，但相比起同年龄段的其他忍者，卡卡西看上去总是明显地年轻些，因此他很受木叶村女性村民的欢迎，然而这样一个异性缘极佳的人却一辈子都没有成婚，甚至连恋爱的经历都很少。猿飞未来在忍者学校的时候曾和博人他们暗自八卦过其中的缘由，最后被来接儿子的火影助手奈良鹿丸打断。自那时开始猿飞未来就暗自奇怪，像六代目大人这样年轻有为的英俊忍者何以终身不婚，六代目为人谦逊低调，并不是那种对婚恋对象挑三拣四的人。更让她纳闷的是，亲历过第四次忍界大战的辈份自x老师以上的人，都对此并不意外，仿佛从一开始就料到了六代目孤独终老的结局。猿飞未来曾受博人等人之托故意灌醉迈特凯，想要从这位缺乏防备的长辈口中套出一些线索，但却在关键时刻被突然出现的六代目笑眯眯地蒙混了过去。那之后迈特凯就越发关紧了自己的嘴巴，直到自己寿终就寝那年。随着岁数的增长，未来等人便也对此事失去了兴趣，他们逐渐长大到不会为了这种事而平白耗费精力的年龄，六代目未婚之谜随着时间的流逝逐渐沉淀，弱化成了一个无人问津的秘密，最终随着六代目的隐居彻底消失在木叶的街头巷尾。  
六代目是在一年夏天决定要隐居的，那个时候七代目刚决定要从火影的位置上退下来，新一任火影的选举正进行得如火如荼，身为六代目，旗木卡卡西的意见自然举足轻重，而他却在这个风口浪尖的时候离开了漩涡的中心，跑到了距离木叶城中心极远的一个边角旮旯居住。他向来不是铺张浪费之人，因此行李也极简单，只有一些必要的衣物和餐具，整理行李的时候未来也去帮了忙，她是卡卡西的世外桃源的第一位客人。  
往事还历历在目，然而此时记忆的主人公却已经与世长辞了。旗木卡卡西是他那一代人中较为长寿的一位，而如今连他也走了，如同秋风吹过书页，一个时代就此结束。猿飞未来给自己倒了杯茶，坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，开始阅读那一份旗木卡卡西的尸检报告。

猿飞未来不是第一次阅读尸检报告，夕日红去世的时候，她把那张脆脆薄薄的纸翻来覆去地看了几千遍，一直看到眼睛里充满血丝。当时的那份尸检报告以极其机械冰冷的语气陈述了夕日红的个人信息、死亡时间与详细的死因，如今它又以同样的方式宣告旗木卡卡西的死。六代目是自然死亡的，他生前没有什么得过大病，只有战争留下来的一些旧伤，因此他的解剖报告要明显短得多，只粗浅地罗列了几行，最长的那条详细地阐述了自然死亡的表征，另外的几条里一则说他死亡的时候左眼已然失明，另一则描述了他右腰处久久未愈的伤痕。  
猿飞未来对前者并不意外，虽然现在的孩子已经无从知晓写轮眼卡卡西的传奇事迹，但她们那一代人还是有幸听父辈们讲述过这一光鲜事迹——卡卡西是怎么以一个外族人的身份炉火纯青地使用那并不属于他的写轮眼，又是怎么在四战中凭借双眼的神威之力打败了大筒木辉夜与宇智波斑这两个劲敌。猿飞未来知道父辈们在讲述的过程中有添油加醋和刻意隐瞒的部分，因为故事中实在有一些难以忽略、自相矛盾的细节，比如那只写轮眼的来历和单个的写轮眼怎么在故事的最后翻了倍。佐良娜曾无意间透露过，这整个故事之所以听起来离奇是因为木叶有意地从故事中删去了一个人，那个人是这场战争的另一个敌人，且他和宇智波斑一样，是佐良娜的族人。在那人的姓名呼之欲出之际，佐良娜突然意识到自己的失态，就此封了口，因此猿飞未来至今都不知道这位宇智波究竟是何人，她只知道要求删去此人信息的正是当时执政的六代目，而对于六代目来说，要让一件事沦为秘密简直不费吹灰之力。写轮眼之谜就这样藏匿进了岁月的夹缝里，左眼的失明成了这只在战争结束后失效的写轮眼对卡卡西多年来的隐瞒不语的报复。与此同时，猿飞未来又隐约地感觉到，它就是谜面的谜底。  
猿飞未来既无缘亲识卡卡西的写轮眼，也没能在六个月前的拜访中注意到六代目的失明，但她却对之后那条所书的腰际的疤痕清楚得很。早在担当护卫的时候，她便见识过那条“顽劣”的疤痕，而且她也完全知晓这条疤痕迟迟未愈的原因。人的细胞向来是很懂事的，它一视同仁地对待身体上一切的伤口，并不偏袒哪一个，然而卡卡西却似乎对这道伤口很是不满，在守夜的时候，猿飞未来常能看见六代目用自己的手指抓挠这道疤痕，以一种极绝情的方式撕开伤口处新结的痂，像是不盼着它好似的。忍者们有各式各样的修炼方式，其中一种则是通过不断回忆自己的重大失败来激励自己奋进，猿飞未来想，六代目大人或许是恨透了这道疤痕，也恨透了给他这道疤痕的人，因此才会想要以此来让自己永远记住失败的耻辱。这道疤是他在四战中留下的，与他的死日相隔几十年，而伤口至今未愈，究竟是什么样的深仇大恨会让卡卡西铭记几十年？这道疤痕的来历又会不会与那个被卡卡西从四战中删去的宇智波有关？猿飞未来突然恨透了自己糟糕的记忆力，纵然有诸多遗失的片段，但如果她能记得更多的木叶历史，总是能从字里行间发现一些端倪的。要是她的记性能更好些，很多事情都会轻松得多——但也不用好到六代目那个程度，只需要像博人和佐良娜那样就够了。记性太好并不是什么好事，这是旗木卡卡西在半年前刚刚告诉她的，一个人若是记得太多的东西，就会有溺毙在过去的风险，


End file.
